The Prestige of China HQ
}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) The Prestige of China HQ is the 18th Standard Regional Ultimate Quest released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever, albeit at Spectre difficulty. After the events of The Prologue to Catastrophe (Yellow), Gun, Hun Dun, Jin Yun, and Qiong Sang appeared to have finally defeated Gong Gong. They were all injured and exhausted. Gun said that it was a disappointment, and just used a lot of tricks. Suddenly, Hun Dun says a large energy signal was detected, and Gong Gong somehow revives once more. The system applications start panicking, and Hun Dun states that it has made a full recovery. Gong Gong shoots a giant laser beam towards Sima Qian, and the adapter pushes her out of the way; the two are knocked unconscious, and Gong Gong appears to leave. Sima Qian wakes up in a room with the adapter, and is greeted by Yao. Sima Qian notes that they've been knocked out for over 20 hours. Sima Qian asked what happened to the others, but Yao just stood silent and said that he can't say anymore. They had disappeared, and robots had picked up Sima Qian and the adapter. He mentions that Gong Gong's disappearance saved them, and that he was worried about something, but then Yao receives a message. He talks to the person on the other end, and says he warned them before, and what they are doing will only ruin them. He sighs and acknowledges that he has to follow his orders. He tells Sima Qian to rest there, and he will send them back to the Main Branch once he reestablishes contact. Sima Qian notes that the door is locked, and mentions how nothing seems to add up. She starts thinking that she needs to find the past version of the Four Perils again, but suddenly an explosion rocks the building. She wonders if its Gong Gong again, and wakes up the adapter. She says they need to move since it isn't safe there. She mentions their transport is broken and its five hours until the lifeline activates, and that they can't wait that long. However, they are still locked in. The adapter brings out a device from Lu Ban, and uses it to unlock the door. Outside, a confrontation is occuring between Yao and Gun. Sima Qian and the adapter hide behind a crumbled pillar while watching the ensuing fight. They notice that Qiong Sang, Hun Dun, and Jin Yun were fighting alongside Gun against Yao. Gun mentions she still retained authority over the system applications after Yao had given them to her. Yao says he disagrees with what he has been ordered to do, but he was ordered by the Supreme Council to do so. Yao glances over at Sima Qian and the adapter for a moment, and then tells Gun she will never be the Grand Administrative AI, and he was going to end this whole confrontation. Sima Qian just looks on confused as the situation plays out. Yao sends various anti-Gong Gong prototypes such as the Jing Weis to fight them, but they manage to defeat them and others and confront Yao directly. Yao tells Gun that she has already lost the battle, and will see the difference in ability between them. Yao then says that he knew that Gun would be a threat already, but Gun calls him a hypocrite. He then says he saw her true nature, but she responds by asking him how it feels to be a slave to the Supreme Council, and says that she will be the one to make the China Branch fun and interesting. Yao says the China Branch doesn't belong to her, but Gun says that the China Branch was corrupted from the start, and Gong Gong would've made things fun, but all they wanted to do was remove it. Yao tells her that he's following not just his orders, but his own free will; Gun mocks him for believing he is anything more than a mere AI with higher authority. Gun asks him if that's all he's got, but Yao appears to be trying to stall for time. Gun mentions they seem to be on equal footing despite her exhausted state, and says that he surely must be able to do more. Gun gathers Jin Yun, Hun Dun, and Qiong Sang for a final attack, and says that Yao traded his power for admin rights, and was never involved in combat. She says that he should just face reality that she is stronger, and thanks for giving her the system applications. She begins to attack, but Yao uses one of his admin abilities, and a flash of light appears, confusing Gun. Suddenly, Qiong Sang and Hun Dun blocked Gun's attack, and manage to trap Gun, much to her shock. Yao, now in complete control of the situation, tells Gun that her arrogance caused her to lose, and gave him plenty of time to deactivate her command authority over the system applications and return them to him, which Gun responds with "No!". Yao says the only thing left is, in the name of the Supreme Council, to eliminate the next generation Grand Administrative AI. He tells Jin Yun to eat Gun, and she complies with a smile. After Gun's supposed deletion, Yao tells Hun Dun, Qiong Sang, and Jin Yun that there role there is done, and they can return to the headquarters. Yao says that he'll take the blame for what happened, and places his hopes in the future. He leaves after having stood there for a while. Sima Qian reflects on what they saw with confusion, and wondering why they wanted Gun eliminated; she was clearly the hero for fighting Gong Gong. Sima Qian also mentions that none of this matches any known records, and she needs to analyze what they've seen when they get back. They activate the lifelines, and return to the present. Upon arriving back to the present, Sima Qian and the adapter see Ban Chao and Ban Zhao tied up, urging them to run. However, they soon find out they've been surrounded by the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce, who say they've been accused of working with the Dark Immortal Force to break Hun Dun out of her seal in Leifeng Pagoda. Baosheng Dadi tells them that she thinks the adapter is innocent, but given all the evidence they're left with little choice at the moment. Behind Baosheng Dadi, another person steps forward, saying that its unbelievable to him that their most trusted ally turned out to be working with the Dark Immortals. He introduces himself as Nan Hua, the captain of the Anti-Four Perils Taskforce. The group is then taken away to Illusionary Hell, which is dealt with in Breakout and Pursuit. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter units to this quest are Gun, Jin Yun, Qiong Sang, and the past version of Hun Dun. Quest Overview Prologue= |-| 2= |-| Spectre= |-| Epilogue= |-| 2= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs Some blurbs have been edited for clarity. * Spectre ** Yao: The Second Generation Administrator AI, which can operate faster than the previous generation, has high level authority. ** Supreme Council: The Supreme Council of the China Branch actually consists of civilians and public servants. It seems to keep competing with the Main Branch. ** Report of Discipline 1: ' '''Instructions for annihilating alternate Administrator AI Gun are given by the Supreme Council... Continue research. ** '''Grand Administrator AI System: '''Responsible for managing all development operations. Competition for development is fierce. ** '''Administrative Authority:' Divided into several levels by function, only the active Administrator AI has above level A authority. * 2 ** WANTED: WANTED: Sima Qian, Adapter. Description: Invaded the database and aided the escape of a convict. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Spectres